Secretly Falling
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: Molly has been in love with Gabriel's face since she first laid eyes on him. As she learns more about him and his family, how is she supposed to react? And what happens if Gabriel starts to feel the same way? Starts to feel?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Halo_ or any of the characters!**

**Background: Okay, so I wanted to read a Halo story because I was thinking of writing one, and I noticed they were all Beth and Xavier...so, I wrote one on Molly and Gabriel. My details are kind of foggy, so don't hate if one of the facts are wrong! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if Beth just didn't want me to date Gabe. It's like she thinks I'm wrong for liking him. How could that be wrong? He is _so_ gorgeous!

I mean, yeah, he is way religious. Like, to the point of obsession, but I could do that. Hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying, because I just can't wrap my head around the fact of some old guy sitting on a cloud taking a tally of all my "sins", just waiting until the day I die to choose where I shall reside.

If that's true, I am so going to Hell.

I start picking at my nails, waiting. My red nail polish looks like blood, and I am bored with that. Maybe black next time, or orange.

I sigh and stretch. _Gabriel_. I read somewhere, in my info-search for religion, that there is an Archangel named Gabriel. His parents must be super-God-freaks too.

My phone rings, and Beth's picture pops up. It took me forever to get that, so I cherish it.

"Hey, boo," I say. "What's up?"

"Hey Molly!" She sounds especially chipper, she must've talked to Xavier recently. "Gabe is cooking again and Ivy said I could invite you. Which is rare, so I would take advantage." She giggled.

"I'd love to!" I say a little too quickly. "Um. Yeah. I'll be there in a few."

" 'Kay, see ya then!" She says as I clip the phone shut.

I look down at my hands and groan. Chips in my nails? Lovely. Lifting my arm up and inhaling I sigh and walk into my bathroom. Shedding my clothes as the water runs in the shower, I glance at myself in the mirror, turning to the side as I suck in my stomach. I wasn't fat – far from it – but every girl has insecurities, right?

I step into the shower, letting it cascade down my body in waves. Turning so the shoot is at my backside, I run my fingers through my hair, dampening the strands before reaching for the shampoo.

"Shit!" I shout as a clump of the bubbles fall down my wet forehead and into my eyes. I squeeze them shut and reach out past the curtain, flailing for a towel. When I do find one, I press it to my eye and pull out to the side.

"God, that hurt!" I say to myself, sliding the end of the cloth under the water and rubbing my eyes again.

After I had rinsed my eye for a good fifteen minutes, I finished up with my hair, shaving and soaping before stepping out. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw myself. My hair was flat now from the water and reminded me of a bloody sewer rat, and I brilliantly didn't take any of my make-up off. So, one eye was bloodshot all the way around my iris, and my cheeks were stained with mascara.

Damn. It.

It took me twenty minutes to cleanse my face and my cell phone was going off. I cursed loudly and leaned down, wrestling my jeans for the device blasting out, "Everybody be breaking their neck like 'Who dat girl? Who dat girl?'"

I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear. "Sorry, Bethie! I um . . . I hit my time of the month and had to change and all that crap."

_Best_ lie ever.

"Um. Hello, Molly, this is Gabriel . . ."

_Worst_ lie ever!

"Oh, crap. Uh, hi, Gabe." I slammed my hand into my forehead. My period? Really? Damn!

"Beth was getting worried, so I called for her," he says simply, his voice dripping like melted chocolate. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I took a shower, sorry, I'll be over in twenty."

"Would you like someone to come pick you up?" He asked. "I'd be happy to, if you wish."

"Um. Sure. Yeah, that would be great." I nodded while I spoke.

"See you in a few," Gabe said, ending the call.

I stared at the disconnected phone for a moment before dropping it like a hot potato and rushing into my bedroom, throwing on my clothes and towel drying my hair at the same time.

I looked at myself in the mirror. No make up on my face, no water dripping from my hair, and my outfit accented my curves in just the right way. _Perfect_.

Which is good, because right then, the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Molly." Gabriel smiled, and I nearly 'squee!'d like one of those freakish twi-hards. His voice was so amazing, and his smile could melt anyone. If I had a brother, he'd want him! Straight or not.

"Yo.." I replied, very dorkily, I might add. Who says 'yo' anymore? Thankfully, he chuckled (not at me, thank you very much!).

"Shall we?" He took a step back, gesturing for me to come outside.

I giggled moronically at the chivalry, and took a step forward, stumbling over my boot cut jeans and nearly down the stairs. He caught me, grabbing my forearms, and when I looked up, my nose brushed his chest. He didn't seem to notice, but my mind shot into the gutter faster than a bullet.

"Erm.." I cleared my throat, making no move to pull away. "Thanks.."

"It is no trouble." He smiled again, and reached for my hand. It wasn't like Xavier held Bethie's hand. It actually reminded me of old movies my mom and I used to watch, where the man would grasp the woman's hand and hold it high as they walked in the middle of the dance floor. He didn't raise my hand to his shoulder, obviously, but that was how my hand was in his. He helped me down the stairs, and I realized how dorky he must think I am. I trip out the door and into his arms? Seriously?

I was trying to think of trivial things, because brushing my nose against his chest - which was rock hard, I must say - was making me think of other situations where that could happen. Only he would notice, and he would shiver, and be writhing under me as I-

"Molly?"

I jerked out of my very yummy day dream. "Yeah?"

He nodded toward the door, which he was holding open for me, and gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Er..yeah, w-why?" I asked, sitting down in the car. He didn't answer until he was sitting with me. "You just seem a little...spacy."

The way he said it reminded me of someone trying to speak a language they didn't know. It was intensely cute.

"Sorry, just tired, ya know.."

"I do not," He replied.

"You've never been..tired..?" I asked, confusing lacing my words.

"Um.." He swallowed, looking like he said something wrong. I'd never seen him so fidgety. "I get the proper amount of sleep each night."

"Proper doesn't mean it's enough," I said. "Sometimes you need..more."

He smiled at me, again. "That's very insightful for someone your age."

For someone my age? What? I wasn't six years old. He could only be a few years older; mid twenties at the latest. Seventeen versus twenty five was not that bad.

Still, it made me blush. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Molly," He said. I swooned at the way he said my name. Molly..it had never sounded so beautiful.

The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence, and I would like to believe I caught his eyes shoot to me once or twice. Bethie didn't know what she was talking about; he was so into me.

Well..she said he wasn't the kind of guy for a relationship, that didn't mean he'd never been in one. I mean, anyone that hot had to be gettin' some. But maybe he wasn't one to settle down, maybe he was a bed hopper. Holy shit, what if he did it to students and left town?

What the hell? My mind went from yummy, dreaming sex with the hottest man alive to thinking he was a perverted pedophile. God, I really am tired.

When we finally pulled into the drive of the Church's home, I had settled my mind. I reached for my purse, and by the time I was reaching for the door, Gabe was holding it open for me.

"Thank you, sir," I said, kind of teasingly. Playfully teasing.

"You are welcome, ma'am." His smile almost never faltered.

_Okay, Molls._. I told myself, silently, as Gabe opened the front door. _Keep it together._


End file.
